


My Cup of Tea

by Scribo_Vivere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Minor season 13 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribo_Vivere/pseuds/Scribo_Vivere
Summary: Ketch isn’t as much of a dick as Dean originally thought, which means, obviously, that he’s got to try to kiss the other man at least once.





	My Cup of Tea

Dean realized he had probably misjudged Ketch while the Brit probed at his shoulder in the apocalypse world, his expression concerned and his jaw set tight. It appeared he did have the capacity to feel sympathy for another human being, and Dean said as much.

Ketch looked up at him with a frown. “I’m not an utter tool. You’re injured, and it would be quite remiss of me to let you die here.”

“Either that, or you know you can’t complete the mission without me,” Dean said tightly, his breath coming in short rasps. Ketch bent his head, peering more closely at the wound, and reached into his bag, smearing something wet and cold across the infected skin. Dean twitched violently, gritting his teeth, and Ketch murmured, “There’s a good lad. Easy, now.”

Dean watched the other man for a moment. “Why are you helping me?” he finally asked. “If I remember correctly, you and I were never on great terms.”

Ketch looked up, his eyes guarded. “As I said--”

“Yeah, yeah, you can’t let me die because it’s inhumane.” Dean shifted painfully. “That doesn’t cut it for me. What made you change?”

After a pause, Ketch replied softly, “You are a good man, Dean. Despite your questionable past decisions and actions, I’ve come to realize that you mean well. And your heroics in this plane of existence far outweigh anything I’ve done that I thought was acceptable in the eyes of any universe.”

Dean snorted. “You know I can see right through that bullshit, right? I’ve never been a good man. Not here, not back there. Ever.”

Ketch sighed. “It’s a pity that you can’t see what others do.”

Dean’s eyes were full of something Ketch couldn’t identify when he said, “You know, there’s something I’ve wanted to do for a long time.”

“Which is?” the Brit asked, raising a brow.

Without preamble, Dean leaned up and sealed their lips together roughly for the barest of minutes. When he pulled away, the other man sputtered, “I...what was that for?”

“Just seeing if you’re still the same stodgy dude I originally met.”

Ketch was still trying to get ahold of himself, and the older Winchester managed a salacious grin. “You do know how to fix a hard-on, don’t you?”

The Brit didn’t bother to answer, instead leaning down until his face was inches from Dean’s own, eyes glittering with promise. 

“I do indeed.”

  
  



End file.
